Fonds de tiroirs
by julielal
Summary: Bric à brac de trucs divers écrits par moi, rangés dans le plus grand désordre -oh, un oxymore !- pour le plaisir de vos yeux. Angst, romance, humour, squick, sonnets, y'à qu'à piocher. slash, mais pas que, divers pairings plus ou moins tordus, crack...
1. Coups d'essai

Alors.

Bienvenue dans mes fonds de tiroirs ! Ici seront regroupés mes divers trucs et machins trop courts pour être publiés tous seuls, principalement des drabbles. Tous ces textes ou presque ont été auparavant publiés à droite à gauche sur Livejournal, je préciserai sur quelle comm à chaque fois.

C'est à peu près tout, je crois. Bon. Enjoy !

* * *

Neuf mots: citrouille, canard, poilu, dormir, perle, pomme, rose, pointu, moustachu... Neuf mots énoncé par une amie que je harcelais à minuit pour cause d'ennui chronique, et voici mes tous premiers drabbles en français, dont je n'ai jamais compté le nombre de mots mais en même temps on s'en fiche.

disclaimer: JKR, pas moi, blablabla

rating: tout public, pas de panique

Une dernière chose avant de commencer, j'adore les reviews. Gardez bien ça à l'esprit.

* * *

_Citrouille_

- « Harry! Ron! Aidez-moi! »

Les deux garçons, en entendant les cris étouffés provenant du potager de Hagrid, se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qui se passait. En tournant au coin de la cabane, ils se retrouvèrent face à la vision singulière de deux pieds dépassant du haut d'une citrouille géante et remuant frénétiquement.

La présence d'une pelle et d'un grande quantité de pulpe orange au pied du légume semblait indiquer que Hagrid avait commencé à l'évider pour pouvoir y tailler un visage d'Halloween. En voulant creuser le fond il avait basculé en avant et était à présent coincé la tête en bas.

- « Dépéchez-vous! On étouffe là-dedans! »

Ron retourna dans la cabane en ronchonnant qu'il n'y avait que Hagrid pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles, et ressortit armé d'une hache. Après que Harry eut tapoté l'écorce pour trouver les endroit où l'on pourrait frapper sans estropier le garde-chasse, ils se mirent en devoir de réduire en charpie une grande part du légume.

Quand Hagrid put enfin ressortir, rouge et couvert de pulpe de citrouille, il poussa un soupir en contemplant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient tous ses longs mois de soins et de travail, avant de se dire que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de chair...

Ce soir-là au dîner, il y eut de la tarte à la citrouille.

* * *

_Canard:_

« Tiens, Luna, qu'est ce que tu fais dans les cuisines? »

« Je te retourne la question, Harry? » répondit-elle en tâchant de ne pas rougir.

« Je venais chercher un truc à envoyer à Snif... à un ami, et toi? »

« Ben, je venais chercher du pain dur.. »

« Quoi?! »

« Du pain dur! Rassis quoi! »

« Merci, j'avais compris ça, mais pour quoi faire? »

« C'est pour le calamar. »

« Attends, le calamar... Tu veut dire l'immonde truc énorme qui vit dans le lac? »

« Tu en connais un autre? »

« Mais tu ne vas quand même pas lui donner du pain, il préférerait sûrement de la viande crue ou un truc du genre. Et puis pourquoi tu veut lui donner ça en plus? »

« Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir... »

« Plaisir, mais pourquoi du pain ferait plaisir à un calamar géant? »

« Et bien, ça fait bien plaisir aux canards non? »

* * *

_Poilu:_

Néville se pencha fiévreusement sur son chaudron frémissant.

« Votre potion devrait être dorée à ce stade de la préparation. » siffla Rogue depuis son bureau.

Dorée? Celle de Néville était verte. Et flûte, crotte et bouse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça lui arrive toujours à _lui_? Ne sachant que faire pour l'améliorer, et sentant Rogue se rapprocher dangeureusement de son dos, il lanca le dernier ingrédient manquant dans le chaudron.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la classe, projeté contre un mur par la force de l'explosion provoquée. Plusieurs élèves avaient été légèrement touchés, mais sans gravité. Seul le professeur, tout proche au moment de la déflagration, avait été aspergé par le liquide, qui s'était révélé être un puissant dissolvant de textiles.

Rogue était presque entièrement nu, et ne paraîssait pas du tout savourer la plaisanterie.

Mais plus que tout autre chose, ce qui surprit le plus ses élèves fut son torse. Pas étonnant qu'il porte ses robes boutonnées si haut. Il était presque entièrement recouvert d'une toison foisonnante du cou à la taille.

Avec son teint pâle et son absence virtuelle de vie sociale, aucune élève ne le voyait comme un être séxué, et donc encore moins poilu.

Il aurait presque pu passer pour un humain.

* * *

_Dormir:_

Avant chaque cours d'histoire de la magie, on pouvait voir Hermione Granger sortir un thermos de son sac et boire coup sur coup cinq tasses de café très noir. Il y avait une raison très simple à cela, son orgueil lui interdisait de s'endormir en cours, même dans un cours aussi dangereusement tentant que celui de Binns. Et puis il en fallait au moins un de réveillé pour passer les notes aux autres.

Et c'est ainsi que deux fois par semaine, le professeur fantôme se retrouvait face à une jeune fille ébourifée agitée de tics faciaux inquiétants, le fixant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était franchement perturbante. Ne pouvait elle pas faire comme tout le monde, se joindre au concert de ronflements et le laisser donner son cours en paix?

* * *

_Perle:_

« RON!!! »

L'intéréssé ouvrit un oeil endormi et se retrouva face à un camarade de chambre au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Mouiii? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en as fait? »

« De quoi? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle! »

« Ah bon ? » Charmante façon de se réveiller.

« Le collier! »

« Quel collier? »

« Celui en perles de cultures noires, dans une boîte en velours! »

« Je savais pas que tu portais ça... »

« Oh, la ferme, c'est pas pour moi! »

« Si t'y tiens tant que ça je vais t'aider à le chercher, pas la peine de nous faire un ulcère pour ça. »

« Il faut que je le retrouve, je voulais l'offrir à Ginny aujourd'hui. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi t'offres des perles à ma soeur? »

Harry déglutit de manière très sonore.

* * *

_Pomme:_

Ron, en entrant dans la salle commune déserte, eut la bonne surprise de tomber sur un petit encas laissé sans surveillance sur une table basse: un pomme, rouge, lisse, brillant à la lumière du feu, divine. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il s'en empara et croqua dedans à belles dents.

C'est alors que la voix d'Hermione retentit derrière lui:

« J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir mise dans mon sac... »

« Relaxe, Mc Gonagall a dit qu'elle attendait. »

« Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison! Bon, il faut la retrouver maintenant. »

« Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de si extraordinaire à ce machin, moi. »

« Harry, j'ai réussi une métamorphose inter-genre, c'est très rare! »

« Une quoi? »

« Une métamorphose inter-genre... Transformer un minéral en animal, des choses comme ça... Et j'ai réussi à transformer un tarentule. »

« En quoi? »

« En pomme. »

Il y eut soudain le bruit mou d'un corps qui tombe évanoui sur le sol.

* * *

_Rose:_

Harry avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Son parrain était irrémédiablement et irréfutablement marteau.

Quand il avait proposé de se déguiser pour fêter Mardi Gras, Sirius été devenu quasi intenable, et avait catégoriquement refusé de montrer son costume à qui que ce soit, pour garder la surprise. Et quelle surprise...

Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quoi, un costume de Superman, les vêtement de Martin Miggs le moldu Fou, une fourrure de lapin géant, n'importe quoi. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse le malin qu'il se fasse remarquer pour changer.

Aucun doute qu'il n'allait pas passer inaperçu dans cette tenue.

Avec un soupire, Harry rajusta son masque de Zorro.

« Alors, tu descends ou quoi? On va être en retard au bal du ministère! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Il descendit les escaliers, et une fois dans l'entrée se retrouva face à la vision surréaliste de son parrain vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un magnifique tutu rose en taffetas, un diadème en plastique sur la tête, et une baguette surmontée d'une étoile en aluminium à la main.

_Pointu:_

« Arrête de rire! Ca fait super mal!»

Pour toute réponse, Ron rit de plus belle.

« Merci pour le soutien, puisque c'est ça je vais aller ma faire plaindre par Hermione! »

Harry sortit donc de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tout en se massant les fesses.

« Salut Mione. »

« Bonjour Harry... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton... enfin à tes... »

« J'ai eu un petit accident de plume. »

« Quoi? »

Harry rougit légèrement. « J'étais épuisé en sortant de l'entraînement de Quidditch, et je me suis tout de suite jeté dans un fauteuil en arrivant à la salle commune. J'aurais mieux fait de regarder avant parce que quelqu'un avait laissé une plume sur le coussin. »

« Attends... Tu t'es empalé la fesse sur une plume? » dit Hermione avec un début de sourire.

« Oh ça va, hein, c'est vachement pointu ces trucs là! Je suis sûr que je me suis fait un trou! »

* * *

_Moustachu:_

Un jour au hasard de ses réflexions nocturnes, il apparut à Harry qu'il n'aimait pas le moustachus. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec un moustachu, et plus la moustache était grosse, pire c'était.

Barty Croupton senior par exemple, une moustache fine et droite: il ne l'aimait. Il avait expédié Sirius en prison, il l'avait obigé à participer au Tournoi des 3 sorciers. Difficile à adorer ce gars là.

Et Dolohov, le mangemort-bourreau qui avait voulu tuer Buck, lui-même et tous ses amis au ministère. Pas non plus son meilleur ami sur terre.

Sans oublier Slughorn. Mi professeur de potions mi cachalot. Un hybride étrange, digne de collectionneurs. Mais le plus étrange c'est que c'était _lui_ le collectionneur. Il collectionnait les relations; et Harry avait horreur d'être considéré ni plus ni moins comme un specimen particulièrement de papillon. Question de fierté personnelle.

Et enfin, le moustachu d'entre les moustachus: Vernon Dursley. Inutile de s'étendre sur la question.

Harry dit que jamais, _jamais_ il ne se laisserait pousser la moustache. Jamais.


	2. Mélancolie

Voilà, deuxième fournée de drabbles. Ces petites choses, toutes publiées sur hp_100_mots (qui est le bien), sont regroupées sous le thème _Mélancolie_. Si vous êtes sages, vous aurez droit à humour, angst et romance ensuite. Petite précision, la première partie du titre est le prompt donné par la grande prêtresse Benebu.

* * *

Jardin : **Derniers préparatifs** (tout premier drabble publié sur hp_100_mots)

Luna n'était jamais très enthousiaste à l'idée de la rentrée. Quitter son père pour ces inconnus qui se moquaient d'elle, pensant qu'elle n'en savait rien… Sa seule satisfaction était de parvenir à leur faire croire qu'elle n'était pas affectée.

Elle poussa un soupir, et la porte du potager. Si elle devait affronter une nouvelle année, elle s'assurerait au moins que les Croquesuce tachetés la laisseraient tranquille. C'était probablement leur morsure qui rendait les autres aussi étroits d'esprit.

Elle alla arracher deux radis, les rinça, et les enfonça sur un petit crochet qu'elle glissa dans ses lobes. Maintenant, elle était prête.

* * *

Frère et soeur: **Chacun de son côté **(2x100 mots, mais je ne sais plus où est la coupure alors ça restera d'un bloc)

Un jour, deux frères se baladaient dans un vieux château, chacun de son côté. C'était leur devise, chacun de son côté.

« Alors, on se ballade tout seul ? »

« Amusant, je croyais que les serpents vivaient en groupe. »

Les deux sixième années se rapprochèrent avec un sourire carnassier, et Al se tassa instinctivement contre le mur et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« On va lui réchauffer le sang au reptile ! _Incend-_ »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir. Un jet de lumière rouge le frappa à toute vitesse et l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir. Son compagnon jugea plus simple de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Et les serpents sont des solitaires ! » raisonna une voix derrière le fuyard.

James baissa sa baguette et demanda « Ca va ? » à son frère qui hocha la tête. Il examina l'adolescent, petit, maigre, pâle, ses yeux immenses dévorant son visage. Il ne semblait pas secoué outre mesure. La force de l'habitude, sans doute. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas la vie facile. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, puis repartit. Il n'aimait pas les effusions, et Al non plus.

Ils avaient beau tout faire pour avoir l'air de ne pas se connaître, ils savaient, et ça suffisait.

* * *

Génie : **Les Mille et une Nuits **(que le premier qui n'a jamais rêvé devant Alladin me jette la première pierre)

Ca allait marcher. La maîtresse l'avait dit, alors ça ne pouvait que marcher. Ca _devait_ marcher.

Veillant bien à ne pas faire de bruit, à ne pas alerter son oncle et sa tante qui riaient devant la télévision, Harry plongea une main derrière son matelas miteux. Il en ramena une vieille lampe torche en plastique. Il ne l'avait pas volée, quelqu'un l'avait jetée à la poubelle, et lui l'avait prise, alors elle était à lui maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas volée.

Lentement, avec de grands yeux brillants pleins de révérence, il frotta la lampe.

Rien ne se passa. Harry soupira.


	3. Romantisme quoique

The suite onzerodeuguéïne : les drabbles romantiques ! Là encore, tous publiées sur hp_100_mots. Pour info, les astérisques marquent une limite de 100 mots. Des fois qu'il y en ait qui se demandent.

* * *

Tour d'astronomie: **Puberté tardive **(parce qu'on ne se lasse jamais du snupin)

La tour d'astronomie est bien connue pour abriter la nuit venue les jeunes gens ayant besoin d'évacuer un trop plein hormonal en galante compagnie. Ah, les joies de la puberté.

Mais, comme le souligne le mot 'connue', tout le monde est au courant. Y compris les professeurs. Surtout les professeurs, d'ailleurs. Certains tirent même un plaisir malsain du fait de prendre les jeunes incubes la main dans... le sac.

Sévérus Rogue fait habituellement partie de cette catégorie. Ooooh, oui. Cela dit, cette fois ce n'est pas le cas. Mais du diable s'il l'avoue. Il a sa réputation, tout de même.

***

« Tu es sûr que personne ne viendra, hein ? » La voix incertaine résonne dans l'escalier. Rogue se cache rapidement dans un recoin sombre. Il fait la grimace en entendant un froissement de tissu derrière lui être aussi peu discret. Imbécile.

« Mais oui, relax. Tiens, il y a un parapet super confortable juste là. Viens. » Deux silhouettes furtives traversent la plate-forme au sommet de la tour, et dans un bruit mouillé ne forment bientôt plus qu'une seule silhouette.

Rogue sort de l'ombre dans un froufrou de robe du plus bel effet. L'obscurité dissimule ses cheveux en bataille et sa bouche rougie.

***

« Deux semaines de retenue avec Mr Rusard ! Et si vous n'êtes pas dans vos dortoirs dans cinq minutes ce sera un mois ! Du vent ! »

Les deux tourtereaux s'enfuient à toutes jambes dans un concert de plates excuses pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ils s'en tiendront aux placards à balais dorénavant.

Rogue attend une minute que le bruit de leurs pas se soit éteint avant de se retourner. « C'est bon ».

Une tête poivre et sel ébouriffée pointe de derrière un pilier. « Ils sont partis ? »

« Oui. Franchement Lupin, je l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accomplir ton fantasme de jeunesse ici. »

* * *

Felix Felicis: **Jour de poisse **(gah, du het, fuyez !)

La potion de Ron, au lieu de prendre une délicate teinte dorée, s'engagea fermement vers le maronnasse. Potion de chance, mon oeil, il avait tout sauf de la chance aujourd'hui.

Comme pour prouver qu'il avait raison, son chaudron se mit à fumer et à faire de grosses bulles nauséabondes. Il retint avec difficulté un juron. Quelle poisse.

Puis le chaudron explosa, et Ron atterrit sur le carrelage, maudissant et désorienté.

Mais la fumée s'éclaircit bientôt, laissant place à de grands yeux bruns.

« Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien Ron ?! »

Tous comptes faits, c'était peut-être bien son jour de chance.

* * *

Bébé :** Bébé... ? **(attention, mpreg. Et sirry. Un peu squick, tout ça. Et cucul aussi, mais ça ça va)

Sirius sentit le matelas remuer et son mari s'arracher à ses bras précipitamment et sans douceur aucune. Etrange. Il faisait attention à ne pas le réveiller d'habitude.

« Bébé ? » demanda t-il d'une voix pâteuse de sommeil.

Seuls des bruits de pas précipités, amortis par la moquette, et un claquement de porte au loin lui répondirent.

Sirius se résolut à se lever, et trouvant le fond de l'air franchement frisquet, fit une grosse concession à ses habitudes et enfila un caleçon. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, trouva ses cheveux dans une forme épouvantable et appela de nouveau : « Bébé ! Ca va ? »

***

Le son qui lui répondit ressemblait beaucoup plus à un haut-le-coeur qu'à une phrase. Il descendit le couloir. La porte de la pièce d'eau était fermée à clefs.

« T'es malade bébé ? Ouvre, que je vienne t'aider. »

« Retourne te coucher, je vais bi-euaaaargh... »

Faisant fi, Sirius sortit sa baguette et déverrouilla la porte. Sans trop de surprise, il trouva son mari, avec une tête à faire peur, penché sur l'évier, lequel était dans un état à faire tout aussi peur.

Sirius tendit la main pour ouvrir le robinet, mais fut arrêté par Harry qui se pencha pour revomir.

***

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bébé ? » demanda Sirius avec anxiété en frottant maladroitement le dos de Harry. « Tu veux que j'appelle un guérisseur ? »

Ce dernier s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de la manche de son pyjama. « Non, ça va, je suis pas malade. »

« Excuse-moi, mais t'appelle ça comment toi ? » s'exclama Sirius avec indignation en pointant la porcelaine souillée du doigt.

« Des nausées, andouille, » répondit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. Sirius se figea, arrêta le mouvement de sa main et eut une grosse seconde de blanc.

« Bébé... ? »

« Exactement, » répondit Harry avec un sourire, avant d'être obligé de se repencher.

* * *

Baguette :** Pervers ! **(avec un prompt pareil, j'ai pas pu résister. Désolée)

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? C'est fou ça! »

Sirius, entendant le vacarme que faisait Rémus en retournant sa malle, sentit sa présence était indispensable.

« Un souci ? » demanda t-il en venant se placer derrière lui.

« Je retrouve pas ma baguette ! »

« Je peux te prêter la mienne si tu veux, » répondit Sirius en posant une main sur sa hanche. Rémus fit volte-face, radieux.

« Vraiment ? Oh, Sirius,c'est vraiment le- » Il se coupa en voyant le sourire salace de son ami. « Pervers ! » Déconfit, Sirius commença à se détourner. Rémus le rattrapa pas la main. « Attends, c'était pas un refus. »


	4. Humour

Tant que j'y suis, on reposte : L'humour !

Qu'est-ce que j'aime, ça... Encore une fois, ces drabbles viennent tous de hp_100_mots.

* * *

Duel: **Duel au soleil** (parce que les westerns, c'est marrant)

Dans le jardin à l'herbe desséchée, le soleil est brûlant sur leurs nuques trempées de sueur. L'un d'eux réfléchit, et frotte la barbe naissante qui lui couvre le menton de cuivre. Il avance la main, la retire, repense son mouvement. Ils ne sont là que depuis trop longtemps, il doit agir.

D'un geste souple et agile, il saisit entre deux doigts sa tour d'ivoire et la pousse doucement vers l'avant. Son opposant le regarde faire, l'œil méfiant sous ses mèches ébène, rendues encore plus sombre d'être humides.

"Echec et mat, mon pote. C'est toi qui te tapes les poubelles cette semaine."

* * *

prophétie: **Vie (pas terrible) et mort (encore plus nulle) d'un ex-morceau de plage**__(attention crack)_  
_

Ma vie craint. Vraiment.

D'abord on me chauffe au rouge, on m'enfonce un tuyau dans le popotin et on souffle jusqu'à ce que je sois toute gonflée (tous mes efforts pour garder la ligne, envolés !). Ensuite il y a un vieux barbu qui vient me remplir avec une espèce de fumée qui refuse obstinément de la boucler, à tel point que je ne m'entends plus penser. Et maintenant cette bande de cinglés qui viennent se battre comme des chiffonniers pour me faire dieu sait quoi, et cet imbécile potelé me laisse tomber par terre !

Si ça ça craint pas...

* * *

Accio : **Accio **(pas ma meilleure performance, mais bon)

« Accio, » dit Harry d'une voix lasse avec un petit coup de baguette. Teddy glissa sur le parquet vers lui, et par conséquent loin de l'âtre et des ses jolies flammes dans lesquelles il est peu sage d'aller mettre les doigts.

C'était la sixième fois en une demi-heure qu'il devait empêcher le petit garçon de se faire frire la main, et ça commençait à bien faire. Il soupçonnait le gamin de simplement aimer jouer au bobsleigh en revenant vers son parrain. A en juger par ses gloussements extasiés et l'absence de hurlement indigné, c'était probable.

Teddy repartit en direction de la cheminée.

« Accio. »

* * *

Corruption: **La vanité vous perdra, ma chère **(là encore, crack)

« Allez, s'il te plaît, rien que pour cette fois ! »

Aucune réaction.

« Depuis le temps, tu devrais me reconnaître ! »

Toujours rien.

« J'ai oublié, d'accord, mais c'est une urgence là ! »

La gargouille resta de marbre. Ou, en l'occurrence, de granit.

« Oui, je n'ai pas le mot de passe, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'entrer, » supplia Dumbledore.

La porte resta obstinément close, et la gargouille sembla presque sourire.

« Oh, je vois. Très bien, on va faire comme ça. Si tu m'ouvres, je fais venir Rusard pour qu'il ponce le 'Patmol en force' gravé sur ton genoux. »

Et dans un grincement, la sentinelle fit place.

* * *

Contagion :** La première fois **(j'ai une tendresse particulière pour celui-ci. Allez comprendre)

« Comment va notre malade ? » demanda Rémus d'un ton guilleret. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir de sous sa bouillotte.

« Il irait mieux s'il se retenait de se gratter, » répondit Harry avant de gifler sèchement une main qui allait subrepticement soulager une aisselle. Sirius poussa vers l'extérieur une lèvre boudeuse et laissa échapper le thermomètre au mercure qui y était auparavant logé.

Harry se frottant discrètement la nuque. « Tu es vraiment un horrible patient, tu le sais ça ? »

« Harry, tu as déjà eu la varicelle ? » demanda Rémus en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

« Non, pourquoi ? » répondit-il en se grattant plus vigoureusement.

* * *

Pas assez : **Des opportunités qu'il est bon de saisir **(attention, situé dans l'univers des Amoures Impromptues)

« Encore. »

George ajouta quatre gouttes vertes à la potion.

« Y'en a pas assez, encore. »

Cinq gouttes.

« Toujours pas assez. C'est censé tourner au doré. »

Trois gouttes.

« Encore un peu. »

Quatre gouttes.

« Toujours pas bon. »

Plic plic plic pli- shlack !

« Mais fais gaffe enfin, t'as fait tomber le flacon dans le- » BAROUM !

« Et là, c'est assez ? » demanda George, couvert de la tête aux pieds de suie, les cheveux tout debouts sur la tête, une canalisation éclatée lui dégouttant dans le cou. Fred examina le trou béant dans le plafond.

« Bon, ben j'imagine qu'on a une excuse pour s'incruster chez Harry maintenant. »


	5. Angst

Attention : aaaaangst ! Ouuuuh !

Ces drabbles également sont parus sur hp_100_mots.

* * *

Out of Comfort Zone: **La tête haute **(je suis absurdement fière de ce truc. Je me suis vraiment poussée, là)

_Rappele-toi, mon fils, attend qu'on se lève à ton arrivée._

« A genoux. » Une voix sifflante, désagréable, ridicule, mortelle.

_Ne laisse jamais qui personne te donner des ordres. _

« Baisse la tête. » Il obéit. Un garçon intelligent.

_C'est toi qui donne les ordres. Sois ferme._

« Ferme les yeux. » Il le fait. Il préfère. Il n'a absolument aucune envie de voir ça.

_N'aie pas peur. Un Malfoy n'a pas peur._

Il tremble, rien qu'un peu. Pas suffisamment pour qu'on le voit, mais assez pour lui rappeller ce qu'il risque.

_Ne pleure pas, tu es un homme. Garde la tête haute.

* * *

  
_

Il serre la mâchoire en sentant ces doigts glacés se poser sur son poignet.

Quelque chose de pointu s'enfonce dans son avant-bras. Une baguette.

_Tu es un fils de Serpentard,tire-en de l'orgueil._

Un son sibilant, comme un serpent qui hume sa proie. Il a toujours eu peur des serpents. Il ne l'a jamais dit à personne.

_Tu es mon fils._

Une sensation de brûlure atroce, comme si on lui avait planté un tison dans le bras. La douleur ne part jamais tout à fait, lui a t-on dit.

_Mon héritier._

« Bienvenue parmi nous, jeune Malfoy. »

_Rend moi fier.

* * *

  
_

Drago tient son bras serré contre lui. Le Seigneur vient de la marquer, sa peau le brûle, et le crâne gravé sous sa peau semble se rire de lui. Il devrait être extatique, fou de fierté. Après tout, il a attendu ce jour des années.

Mais il se sent juste petit.

Minuscule, trop jeune, trop frêle, son estomac se contracte. Il va se cacher dans un couloir, s'accroupit un instant contre un mur. Il aimerait tellement que sa mère vienne et le serre contre lui. Puis ils se ressaisit. Il le doit.

Un Malfoy doit savoir garder la tête haute.

* * *

Point de rupture :** Deuil **(j'ai réussi à me faire pleurer moi-même, je suis surpuissante)

Molly avait souvent cru atteindre le point de rupture avec Fred. Quand il avait volé la baguette magique de Bill et mit le feu au jardin...

_Ne touche pas à ça !_

Quand il avait appris à se servir d'un balai et avait profité que son père regardait ailleurs pour filer jusqu'au village et acheter des sucreries...

_Reviens ici tout de suite !_

Quand il avait terrorisé son petit frère en changeant son nounours favori en une énorme araignée poilue...

_File dans ta chambre ! Et ne redescends pas tant que tu n'auras pas réfléchi à ce que tu as fait !_

Mais là...

***

Là, c'en était trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à sa mère, il n'avait pas le droit !

_Frederic Weasley, réveille-toi immédiatement !_

Pas maintenant, pas après tout ça !

_Ouvre les yeux, c'est ta mère qui te l'ordonne !_

Molly le prit par les épaules, le secoua, en vain.

_Cesse ça sur le champ, CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !_

Elle hurla, tempêta, se mit dans une fureur de tous les diables. Puis elle fondit en larmes, et s'écroula. Comment Fred avait-il pu faire ça à sa propre mère ? Elle sentit une paire de bras autour de sa taille. Comment ?


	6. Une petite faim ? Snackez !

Et maintenant, un peu de snack. N'en déplaisent aux nutritionnistes, c'est excellent pour la santé.

* * *

Forêt interdite:** la clairière au licornes **(publié sur hp_100_mots)

Dans une clairière, une harde de licornes paît à l'abri du monde des hommes. Elles se savent en sécurité ici, leurs seuls prédateurs ont déclaré la forêt interdite. Personne ne viendra les déranger.

Cachés derrière un arbre, deux jeunes hommes contemplent le spectacle avec des yeux émerveillés. Eux aussi sont venus là parce qu'ils s'y sentent en sécurité. Une forêt interdite pour abriter leurs amours interdites.

Deux hommes, deux rivaux, deux ennemis. Deux amants. Personne ne peut savoir. Alors en attendant de redevenir Black et Rogue, ils regardent les licornes, et les doigts de Sirius et Sévérus s'entrelacent en silence.

* * *

**Ghostbusters ! **(publié sur le_snackbar)

Severus Rogue, de son vivant, avait toujours été un solitaire. La mort s'était révélée ne pas être beaucoup mieux.

Mimi Geignarde l'insupportait, le Baron Sanglant boudait d'avoir perdu sa place de seul fantôme de Serpentard, le Moine n'avait aucune conversation, lady Serdaigle était une bêcheuse sans nom, et Nick s'entendait comme larron en foire avec_ l'autre_. On ne partira même pas sur le sujet de Peeves.

Et pourtant, si Severus Rogue était resté, c'était bien pour ne pas être seul. Pour rester auprès de lui, enfin, de ce crétin décervelé qu'il aimait Merlin savait pourquoi, de cet abruti qui continuait à son âge de comploter avec Peeves pour l'enfermer au fond du lac dans une caisse magique.

Il ne s'était jamais bien expliqué ce qu'il l'attirait chez lui, pour tout dire. Probablement un masochisme enfoui.

***

Sirius Black ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue avait choisi de devenir un fantôme. Oh, à lui on ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix, c'était soit ça soit rester coincé derrière le voile avec le vide pour compagnie. Pas très rock'n'roll. Et le fait qu'il serait resté en arrière de toute façon pour ne pas _le _laisser tout seul de toute façon n'était en rien pertinent dans cet argument.

Lorsqu'_il _était mort, il avait eu tellement peur qu'en le voyant revenir en fantôme, robe noire tout argentée et mèches huileuses au vent, il avait comploté avec Peeves pour lâcher un feu d'artifice au-dessus du lac. Que Rogue se retrouve coincé dans la caisse de fusées avait été pur accident.

***

Un jour, Black n'y tint plus de ne pas savoir, et alla demander.

« Pourquoi t'es resté ? »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Plus tard si tu veux, mais pas avant que t'aies répondu. »

« ... »

« Alors ? »

« Non. »

« Je vais te faire chier jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes, tu le sais ça ? On a toute l'éternité devant nous. »

« ... sketétéla. »

« Hein ? »

« Parce que tu étais toujours là, toi. Content ? »

« Euh, oui... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis resté pour la même raison que toi ! »

« Parce que tu étais toujours là ? Je comprends pas là. »

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, tu sais. »

* * *

**Poil aux lunettes **(publié sur sevys_now, situé dans l'univers de L'Idée du Siècle))

« Sirius, il est six heures du matin, descend de mon torse. Repasse dans une heure. »

« J'essaye pas de te chauffer, idiot, je crois bien que j'ai vu un truc. » *Sirius penche la tête très près de la poitrine de Severus, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit quasiment collé à un téton*

« T'es sûr que t'essayes pas de me chauffer là ? »

« Pourquoi, ça marche ? »

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, repasse dans une heure. »

« De toute façon c'était pas ça. Aha, je te tiens ! » *shlack!*

« Aïe ! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? »

« C'est débatable. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'arraches les poils ? »

« J'en ai arraché qu'un seul, et je l'ai fait caaaaaar... »

« J'ai pas la journée, Black. »

« Black-Rogue, s'il te plaît. »

« ... » *regard noir*

« D'accord, d'accord. Tiens, regarde. »

« Je vois rien. »

« Mais si, regarde ! Il est blanc ! »

« Tu me réveilles à six heures un dimanche parce que tu m'as trouvé un poil blanc. » *Regard (et non regard)*

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi ? »

« Pur triomphe. Tu blanchis et pas moi. »

« Tu as une hérédité scandaleusement chanceuse et tu le sais. Et c'est pas moi qui dois tenir mon journal à bouts de bras pour le lire. »

« Oh non, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça. Mes yeux sont en parfait état de marche, j'ai pas besoin de lunettes. »

« Sirius, c'est pas une honte de vieillir. Et ça te donnerait un côté intelligentia de gauche une paire de lunettes, en plus. »

« Je veux pas de binocles, point barre. »

« Pourquoi, ton filleul en a et tu ne lui as jamais fait de réflexion. »

« Mais il est comme son père, sans il passerait la journée à se mettre la tronche dans des murs. C'est une taupe, moi pas. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de lunettes. »

« Sirius, donne-moi l'heure pour voir ? »

« J'ai pas ma montre. »

« Il y a un réveil juste devant ton nez. »

« C'est drôle, je croyais que c'était ton cou devant mon nez. »

« Commence pas. Lis. »

« ... »

« Je te l'avais dit. »

« Mais c'est le machin qui est pas assez lumineux d'abord ! »

« Alors pourquoi moi j'arrive à le lire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? T'as développé des super-pouvoirs de vampire à force vivre dans les cachots et puis voilà. »

« Sirius... »

« Non. »

« J'ai encore rien dit. »

« Pas la peine, je connais cette tête. »

« Quelle tête ? »

« Celle du mec qui va me proposer l'air de rien d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse demain et qui va me traîner chez un ophtalmomagiste. »

« Je suis très blessé que tu me croies capable d'une chose pareille. »

« ... » *levé de sourcil*

« Je ne plaisante pas, si tu ne te fais pas prescrire bientôt des lunettes du vas finir complètement astigmate, et c'est pas du tout une bonne chose. Ca te file déjà des migraines. »

« Hmpf. »

« Si je te dis que je te trouverais sexy avec des lunettes, ça aiderait ? »

« Peut-être. »

« D'accord, on va faire un marché. Si tu me laisses te faire prescrire des lunettes *profonde inspiration du mec qui se sacrifie pour la bonne cause* je te laisserai me teindre tous les poils blancs que tu veux. »

« Même les cheveux ? »

« Pousse pas. »

« La teinture et on prend les gamines de Harry deux semaines cet été. »

« Une. »

« Vendu. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Tu sais, je crois bien que je suis le seul homme au monde qui doive soudoyer son mari pour qu'il accepte de vieillir. »

« C'est tout toi ça, le serpent rusé comme le renard au poil blanc. »

« Je t'emmerde. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Parfait. Maitenant descend de mon torse et rendors-toi. »

* * *

**Triolisme littéraire **(publié sur sevys_now, sonnets en alexandrins, remerciez uathann, devinez-donc le pairing)

Je vous aime, mais vous, m'aimez-vous ? Je ne sais,

M'avez-vous laissé percer votre cuirasse ?

Dessous les boutons, le nez haut, le front altier,

Dessous les lèvres pincées et le sourcil bas,

Avez-vous accepté de fondre ? Sous mes doigts

Émerveillés de tant de peau, saouls de vous,

Vous frémissiez, je le sais, je le vois,

Je vous sentais, mon roi, et j'étais votre fou.

Alors telle est ma question, m'aimez-vous donc,

Moi le chien, le loup ? Ou ne désirez-vous

Que ce corps trop maigre caché sous des haillons ?

Je n'ose vous le demander, à vous, le froid,

Le distant, l'intouchable : voulez-vous de moi ?

Soyez franc, je saurai me contenter de peu.

* * *

L'impudent qui sous couvert de littérature

Cherche à m'arracher une déclaration

Risque bien le vitriol à la figure

Mais vous en savez déjà quelque chose, non ?

Ainsi donc vous avez résolu de ne plus

Courir les faveurs de votre zouave canin ?

Dois-je défaillir et zézayer à la vue

De cette déclaration qui me confère enfin

La main haute sur ma némésis ; ou alors

Vomir à votre face force sarcasme

A l'idée que vous vous rabattiez sur moi

Par pur dépit ? Je me fiche bien du pourquoi,

Cette fois-ci c'est moi que vous avez choisi,

Je vous garde donc, que vous le vouliez ou pas.

* * *

Ô grasse éminence, tu sais ce qu'il te dit

Le zouave ? Mais puisque le vouvoiement est

A l'honneur, laissez-moi reformuler mon point :

Ma fourrure poilue et moi vous emmerdons.

Comment osez-vous accuser mon cher ami

D'en avoir après mon auguste popotin ?

Lui qui passe son temps à mes côtés, chaste

Comme un bénédictin eunuque, et ce malgré

Les avances répétée faites par moi-même,

Et les nombreuses propositions d'explorer

Ensemble ma Zanzibarre ? Honte à vous, méfiant

Calculateur et jaloux, allez-donc vous faire

Cuire un oeuf, vous avez ma bénédicition.

Mais par charité, roucoulez en silence.


	7. Squick !

Les délicats sont priés de sauter ce chapitre, merci. Squick ahead !

* * *

Pour elwan59 (qui l'aura bien cherché), qui voulait du Harry/Albus, rating R : **Le père(vers) confiseur **(publié sur squick_fest)

Albus Dumbledore était un homme très respecté. Il ne tenait pas tant à la gloire, mais elle lui rendait certainement la tâche plus facile. Aucun des élèves qui venaient chercher conseil et rassurance dans son bureau ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit en repartant avec des souvenir implantés. Parfait.

C'était d'autant plus important avec le jeune Potter. Lui et ses amis étaient bien trop perspicaces pour leur bien, et si jamais cela venait à se savoir... Cela ne pouvait se produire. Il allait devoir se contrôler. Qu'importe que Potter ait la peau plus douce que la soie et le velours, l'air le plus serein et innocent lorsque le sommeil produit par les confiseries l'emportait, le cuisses les plus fuselées... il allait devoir le convoquer moins souvent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer les soupçons. Et puis de toute façon le garçon commençait à être un peu trop vieux.

Non, il saurait bien se contenter de sa pensine pour raviver sa sève, dorénavant.

* * *

Duck, défi bestialité : **Gentil, le toutou **(publié sur squick_fest)

Filius Flitwick n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de prendre rendez-vous pour aller discuter avec le directeur, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Jusqu'ici. Le sons qui filtraient par la porte étaient des plus suspects.

De petits gémissements, canins mais pas seulement, un bruit mouillé ponctué de soupirs et de gloussements, un taptap étouffé, comme la queue d'un chien qui frapperait frénétiquement un tapis épais...

"Oui Sirius, bon chien... Gentil chieeeeeeeen !" Quelques secondes de respiration laborieuse. "Il a bien mérité son susucre, le toutou. Allez, sur le ventre."

Il y eut un aboiement enthousiaste.

Filius s'enfuit.

* * *

baguette: **Le parapluie **(publié sur hp_100_mots, après une mise au défi d'écrire un Hagrid/Dobby. Sans vomir, en plus)

Enorme, hirsute, emballé dans un manteau en peau de taupe qui sentait encore la taupe, Hagrid estimait avoir d'excellentes raisons de se sentir déplacé dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Les elfes, à en juger par leur expression, semblaient d'accord. Il tritura nerveusement son parapluie.

« Euh, pardon... » commença t-il, sa grosse voix étrangement timide. « Je cherche un elfe qui s'appelle Dobby, Harry Potter m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider. »

« Dobby est là, Hagrid monsieur ! »

Hagrid nota avec un certain soulagement que lui aussi, les autres elfes le regardaient avec un air qui avait l'air de dire 'tsss'. Ils allaient pouvoir s'entendre.

***

« Dobby serait ravi d'aider le professeur Hagrid pour son cours sur les elfes, monsieur, mais est-ce que le professeur Hagrid est sûr qu'il veut de Dobby ? »

« Evidemment que je suis sûr, pourquoi ? » demanda Hagrid, pris au dépourvu.

« Dobby n'est pas comme les autres elfes, monsieur. Dobby n'est pas un elfe normal. » répondit la petite créature en se tordant une oreille, l'air gêné.

Hagrid eut un instant l'air très triste, puis il sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas un professeur normal non plus, » dit-il d'un ton bourru en caressant son parapluie bien-aimé, caché dans une poche.

***

« Merci encore, Dobby, tu as été parfait. Les troisième année t'ont adoré. » Dobby rosit légèrement, ce qui lui fit prendre une nuance de marron que Hagrid se surprit à trouver attendrissante.

« Non, c'est Dobby qui vous remercie, monsieur ! Pour vous le montrer, Dobby a racommodé votre parapluie, monsieur ! » Dobby lui présenta alors son parapluie, d'un rose propre et frais, sans trou ni déchirure, le manche étincelant. Hagrid dut contenir sa panique jusqu'au départ de Dobby.

Il ouvrit le manche, et fit glisser un morceau de bois en dehors. Un morceau, pas deux. Un seul morceau, intact. Hagrid fondit en larmes.

***

Il invita Dobby à boire le thé, et lui tricota trois paires de chaussettes. Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait trop peur de le briser en deux. La pauvre petite chose avait l'air faite d'allumettes.

Une routine s'installa. Hagrid descendait aux cuisines saluer Dobby et discuter. Dobby apportait le thé jusque dans la hutte, et restait le boire. Les vacances arrivèrent, et les élèves partirent. Les deux compères, libérés de leurs obligations, passèrent leur temps libre ensemble.

A la rentrée, plutôt que de retourner aux cuisines, Dobby décida de se mettre au service de Hagrid.

***

Les années passèrent, Hagrid et Dobby partageant toujours le même toit. La faculté autant que les élèves s'interrogeaient sur cette paire bien mal assortie, et concluaient généralement en secouant la tête avec un sourire indulgent, et légèrement condescendant.

Les concernés firent le choix conscient de ne pas les voir faire. On ne décide pas de son âme soeur, mais on décide de la garder.

Ainsi, tous les soirs, Hagrid fermait ses rideaux d'un coup de baguette magique et se mettait au lit, pendant que Dobby venait se pelotonner tout contre son flanc.

N'en déplaise aux curieux, ils se garderaient.


	8. Interlude barbu

Et maintenant, un petit interlude.

* * *

Cheminée, Boulot, Dodo: **Un jour dans la vie des grands de ce monde **(publié sur hp_100_mots)

La routine, très peu pour Albus Dumbledore, ne serait-ce que là où il se trouve rien n'est jamais statique. Mais refuser la routine ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas ses habitudes, ce qui n'a rien à voir. La routine c'est ennuyeux, les habitudes c'est confortable. A son âge, on a besoin de confort.

Le matin il se lève du bon pied (le droit, enfilé dans sa pantoufle en forme de pooka), s'habille de couleurs vives, peut-être un peu trop vives à en croire Minerva, peigne sa barbe avec grand soin et descend prendre sa collation du matin.

**

Un bon thé noir accompagné de scones beurrés et tartinés de confiture de framboise, rien de tel pour affronter sa journée. Il retourne rapidement s'occuper de la petite armée de hiboux qui ont envahi son bureau comme chaque jour: politiciens ambitieux, parents inquiets, oeuvres de charité... Il répond toujours aux politiciens en dernier.

Il écrit, il consulte, il reçoit, il fait la morale et donne des conseils avisés. Quand il a le temps il sort sa pensine; ou il réfléchit à la marche du monde, qui l'inquiète un peu, mais Dumbledore est un indéboulonnable optimiste, alors il cherche des solutions.

**

Parfois même, il en trouve. Pour la peine il s'accorde un bonbon au citron supplémentaire, et que le dentiste aille au diable. De toute façon à son âge il a bien mérité son dentier.

Et il continue à réfléchir, il aime beaucoup faire ça, à tel point qu'il en oublie généralement de déjeuner. L'après-midi est consacrée à recevoir les élèves fauteurs de trouble et leurs parents, ou divers chefs d'état et donateurs du conseil d'administration. Ceux-là sont les moins drôles, mais on n'y coupe pas, alors Dumbledore sourit et tend sa coupelle à friandises d'un air bénin.

**

Le soir, il descend à la Grande Salle et parcoure du regard les tables. Une nouvelle génération de sorciers, une de plus, façonnée entre ces murs et placés sous son aile. En les voyant rire et se battre, Dumbledore se sent humble face à tant de vie.

Son voisin, Sévérus, les regarde aussi, mais lui a plutôt l'air de se sentir nauséeux. Dumbledore ne cesse de s'en amuser. Un des avantages du grand âge, vu sous le bon angle, tout peut devenir hilarant.

Ensuite Dumbledore réfléchit encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher. La journée de demain sera identique. Il a hâte d'y être.


	9. Quand Zaza craque

Cet OS a été écrit pour le défi de la Saint Valentin de sevys_now. Le principe était de montrer un personnage poursuivant de ses ardeurs Mr le professeur de Potions, et de s'arrêter au moment crucial. Dans un prochain défi, quelqu'un d'autre reprendra la fic pour la terminer, et je reprendrai celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Mais vous allez me foutre la paix oui ?!**

Pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la journée, les mots « Ma vie est un enfer » traversèrent l'esprit de Severus. Mais cette fois il avait une bonne raison.

La réunion de pré-rentrée. Tous les ans c'était une corvée, mais celle-ci décrochait la palme. Le nouveau professeur de Défense, qui avait autant de points de QI que de dents, un brushing savamment passé à l'eau oxygénée et une fâcheuse propension à parler de lui à la troisième personne, avait absolument tenu à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et maintenant il lui souriait.

Donc, enfer.

Severus décala sa chaise de vingt centimètres vers la droite, pour s'éloigner du genoux de Lockhart qui tenait absolument à venir faire connaissance avec le sien. Cet imbécile n'était même pas capable de rester dans son espace personnel. Qui était-il pour violer la bulle privée de Severus Rogue ?!

Lockhart décala également sa chaise, toujours souriant.

Rogue sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.

Albus commença son habituel discours sur le miracle que sont les enfants, l'importance de les traiter avec justice et affection, et le devoir d'écoute des professeurs.

Rogue sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la bouche.

Le mollet vont rejoindre le genoux dans la tentative de conquête de Rogueland. Fort heureusement, c'est également pile à ce moment que le directeur mit fin à la réunion, et Rogue put se lever et se précipiter à la porte sans se retourner.

L'année allait être longue.

* * *

Au dîner de rentrée, Lockhart soliloqua longuement sur son projet de ligne de soin capillaires et proposa à Severus d'y travailler avec lui. Pour toute réponse, il renversa malencontreusement un verre de vin sur la robe de soie hors de prix de l'importun. Le premier week-end de l'année, Lockhart lui proposa de mesurer leurs talents respectifs sur un manche à balai. Rogue lui interdit de jamais revenir frapper à sa porte et la lui claqua au nez.

Au dîner d'Halloween, Lockhart offrit bien volontiers son gros sucre d'orge à Severus, qui le brisa en petits morceaux et le donna à manger aux chauves-souris qui ornaient la salle tout en ayant bien soin de le faire dans le champ de vision de l'autre homme.

A la première neige, Lockhart essaya d'entraîner le maître des Potions dehors pour lui montrer la forteresse de glace qu'il avait bâtie à sa gloire. Rogue lui demanda s'il comptait quitter le château pour devenir architecte d'une voix si pleine d'espoir que Lockhart s'enfuit au bord des larmes.

A Noël, Rogue reçut un paquet emballé dans un papier brillant lilas qui lui blessa la cornée. A l'intérieur se trouvait un flacon de sabot de licorne en poudre nacrée, des pétales d'edelweiss séchés et des lamelles de bois chantant roumain. Trois ingrédients hors de prix et introuvables. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de Lockhart, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Flitwick. Perturbé, Severus quitta la pièce. Il ne négligea pas d'emmener son paquet avec lui.

Au Nouvel An, au douzième coup de minuit, Lockhart attrapa Rogue par le poignet et essaya de l'embrasser sur la joue par surprise. Il ne sortit de l'infirmerie que deux jours plus tard.

A la Saint Valentin, un nain peint en doré vint le trouver dans son laboratoire et lui récita ceci : _Grand maître du chaudron, Ne crois pas ceux qui te traitent de laideron, Pour moi tu es mon petit lardon, Accepteras-tu jamais de devenir un 'on' ? _Severus commença à envisager de partir vivre en ermite dans une caverne.

Lorsque la neige fondit, Rogue trouva un bouquet de crocus sur son bureau. Il les fit sécher, les réduit en poudre et les rangea dans une fiole étiquetée.

A la réunion de fin de deuxième trimestre, alors que tout le monde était en train de partir, la bouteille d'encre de Severus roula sous un fauteuil. Le temps qu'il ne la récupère, il ne restait plus que lui et Lockhart dans la salle. Ce dernier ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui d'un pas chaloupé particulièrement étrange.

« Ah, Severus, enfin seuls... »

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« Oh. Puis-je t'appeler Severus alors ? »

« Non. Et vous ne pouvez pas me tutoyer non plus. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai à faire. » Il s'approcha à grands pas de la porte, mais Lockhart vint lui barrer la route avec un sourire. Il était soudain beaucoup plus près qu'il n'aurait dû.

« Oh, ne croyez-vous pas que la chasse a assez duré ? Je sais que vous en avez envie aussi... »

« Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Et maintenant hors de mon chemin ! » Severus fut le premier surpris de se sentir pris d'une vague panique. Lockhart approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

« Laissez-vous faire... »


	10. English indeed

Attention, ces drabbles ne sont pas écrits en français ! Les non-anglophones, demi-tour !

Ceci étant dit, une explication. Ces drabbles sont inédits, et ont été écrit sur commande d'une amie qui avait envie d'une truc en anglais pour s'entraîner à la traduction. Les prompts viennent d'elle. Précisons que ces textes sont assez basiques, puisqu'écrits à toute vitesse et donc peu travaillés.

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein.

* * *

**Sandwich**

« Hurry up, hurry up, we're running late already ! » The Weasley matriarch was herding her little troop onto the Hogwarts Express. She bent and retrieved a handful of carefully wrapped packages from her handbag. « Here's your lunch, and do remember to chew before you swallow. »

« Is it corned beef ? » Ron asked.

« Of course not, dear. Here, give your mum a hug. » She opened her arms and proceeded to crush her youngest son to her ample bosom. « My little Ronny, already going away all on his own ! »

« Muuuuum ! » She let go of him.

« Try not to follow in Fred and George's footsteps, please. And don't skip your homework, you know I'll notice ! »

« Yes mum ! » Ron got a second hug and finally managed to board the train. He checked his sandwich. Corned beef.

Damn.

* * *

**Cat**

Minerva Mc Gonagall deeply enjoyed the occasional midnight stroll in the corridors in her cat form. It was truly quite soothing, leaving her human mind behind and not having anything more important to worry about than the cold stone under her paws and this crisp scent in the air that usually foretold the arrival of snow.

At the corner of a corridor, from behind an ancient suit of armor, she heard a low, high-pitched keening sound. Mrs Norris was there, hissing and spitting at her, her back bent in an arch. There had been an immediate and solid distaste between the two cats ever since they'd first met.

Minerva stopped in her tracks, before sitting down calmly and proceeding to stare Mrs Norris down with her most disdainful gaze. The other cat left after a satisfyingly short amount of time, and Minerva resumed her wandering smugly.

Yes, really quite soothing.

* * *

**Game**

« I'm bored. »

« Me too. »

« Chess ? »

« Sure. »

« For what are we playing ? »

« Tonight's dishes ? »

« You're on. »

A long a focused silence.

« Check. »

« Checkmate. »

« Ah, shoot ! How do you do that ? How come I've never managed to win a single time against you in six years. »

« I'm a genius. And you're a lousy chess player, too. »

« Duh, thanks. »

« My pleasure. Want a return game ? »

« To lose and wash the dishes all week ? No thanks, I got enough of that at the Dursleys. »

« Wuss. »

« Am not ! »

« Yes you are. »

« You're on ! I'll get you yet, Weasley, just you wait and see ! »

* * *

**Treat**

He'd received so many treats for Christmas, he didn't know where to begin. There were chocolates, dark and melting in your mouth like a charm, toffees sticky and sweet, his Gran's homemade crunchy biscuits, charmed to stay fresh for months, and all sorts of colorful candies.

What to eat first ? He was torn.

He decided to close his eyes, extend his hand and let fate decide for him. Ever the lucky one, Neville grabbed a bottle of ink. Then he tried eany meany mo, but there were too many choices, and he always got the words wrong anyway.

He finally settled for sharing with his dorm mates. Then there would be a lot less treats, it would be easier to choose. He only hope he had any left after Seamus was finished.

* * *

**Love**

Love, Harry mused as he watched Ron and Hermione playing footsie under the library table when they thought no one could see them, was quite a complicated thing.

He thought about his aunt, smiling at Uncle Vernon and telling him he was really quite handsome in his new suit when it just made him look like a blimp. Though the suit could hardly be blamed for that, Uncle Vernon _was_ a blimp. She seemed sincere, then.

He thought about Mrs Weasley, glancing tensely at her clock, waiting for her husband to come back, worrying because he was late and Death Eaters were running free. When he arrived, she would welcome him with a waggling finger and an admonition not to scare her so again, and then give him something warm to eat with the sweetest smile.

He thought about Ginny, who dumped Dean the second she felt he was becoming too attached without remorse.

He thought about Ron, who had been to scared of being rejected to ask Hermione out.

He thought about Hermione, who had been scared of never being asked out by Ron.

He thought about himself, who had told her to ask him herself, not because he wanted to see them together, but because he wanted to see them happy. They were so wrapped up in each other since that he constantly felt like a third wheel, but he didn't regret his decision.

Yes, love was quite a complicated thing indeed.


	11. Pour les grands uniquement

Peut-être vous rappelez-vous du Rogue/Lockhart d'il y a quelques chapitres ? Le défi en question avait été lancé sur sevys-now, et la fic devait être coupée juste avant le lemon. Ce mois-ci a lieu la seconde moitié du défi, où tout le monde échange ses fics et écrit la fin de quelqu'un d'autre, rating NC-17 obligatoire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, ce qui ne fut pas de trop, je m'éxécutai et écrivit la fin de 'Granger ?!' de Snapinou (disponible sur sevys_now, il faudra vous inscrire par contre).

Le passage en gras est la fin de Snapinou. A cet endroit de la fic, Hermione Granger, après avoir poursuivi Rogue de ses ardeurs pendant 900 mots à grands reforts de jupe courte, vient d'avaler la Felix Felicis qu'elle venait de préparer en classe de potions. En la voyant faire, Rogue a jeté dehors tous les autres élèves et se trouve maintenant seul avec la jeune femme.

* * *

_**Oubliette !**_

_**1er banc**_

**- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je ne vous avais pas demandé de la tester ! **

**- Parce que j'ai assez attendu…**

**- Attendu quoi ? **

**- Vous.**

...

Bien entendu, Severus ne sut trop quoi répondre à ça, d'autant plus que les deux hémisphères de son cerveau lui hurlaient respectivement de mettre cette petite idiote dehors et de la jeter sur son bureau pour lui montrer qui était le chef ici d'une voix également forte.

Dans le doute, gagner du temps.

« Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez conscience d'avoir fait quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide ? »

« Pas du tout, monsieur. Bien au contraire, » répondit Hermione d'une voix suave tout en s'avançant d'un pas félin jusqu'à ne plus se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de son professeur, qui se sentait soudain la gorge sèche. La dernière fois qu'une femme qui n'était ni médecin ni Minerva s'était tenue aussi près de lui remontait à... il ne savait même plus, mais en tout cas il avait perdu l'habitude.

S'il l'avait jamais prise.

« Vous allez bien monsieur ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu fiévreux, » ajouta Hermione en déposant l'une de ses petites mains sur la joue émaciée de son vis-à-vis. « Vous êtes un peu chaud. Vous devriez vous découvrir. »

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous en aller... » répondit Rogue d'une voix qui manquait totalement de conviction, principalement parce que les doigts d'Hermione venaient de tomber sur sa poitrine pour s'attaquer à ses boutons et qu'il rencontrait de soudaines difficultés de concentration.

« Allons, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul alors que vous avez de la fièvre. Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de vous, » dit Hermione avec un regard enflammé tout en poussant l'air de rien Rogue en arrière, jusqu'à ce que ses fesses rencontrent le bord de son bureau. « Asseyez-vous, vous vous sentirez mieux. » S'il fallait encore des preuves que Rogue n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ça aurait maintenant été réglé, puisqu'il obéit sans discuter.

Et ainsi, Severus Rogue se retrouva perché sur son bureau, assis sur une pile de devoirs de troisième années, avec Hermione Granger installée entre ses jambes occupée à le délester de sa robe de travail, ce qui révéla la chemise et le pantalon qu'il portait dessous.

Le pantalon en question ne cachait traitreusement rien de l'intérêt que Rogue portait à ce qui était en train de lui arriver et portait une petite tente. Rogue en aurait été horrifié si une petite main adroite n'était pas venue se poser sur la tente, histoire de voir si le camping acceptait les visiteurs. Il eut bien du mal à réprimer le son étrange, à mi-chemin entre un couinement aigu et un grognement, qui était monté dans sa gorge. Il fallait dire que la zone en question était peu habituée à une telle flatterie, son propriétaire n'ayant pas de victorien que l'habillement.

En clair, Rogue n'avait plus couché avec qui que ce soit depuis des années, ne se masturbait pas, et sentait bien qu'en la circonstance ça risquait fort de lui nuire, vu qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se bâtir une petite resistance.

La main d'Hermione s'attaqua au bouton de son pantalon, avant de baisser la braguette dans un chuintement feutré. Rogue sentit son souffle s'accélérer.

Hermione, inexpérimentée mais enthousiaste, explora du bout de ses doigts fins l'intérieur du pantalon, jusqu'à enfin parvenir à extraire le sexe érigé de son professeur, qui avait l'air décidément déchiré entre le malaise et l'envie pressante de faire quelque chose pour se soulager, _n'importe quoi_. Elle le dévora longuement des yeux, comme pour l'analyser sous toutes les coutures, tout en faisant courir son pouce de haut en bas le long de la hampe de chair, d'une manière à la fois délicieuse et beaucoup trop légère, si bien que Rogue était vaguement tenté par l'idée de hurler.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle plongea vers l'avant et le lécha. Les hanches de Rogue se décollèrent du bureau de plusieurs centimètres et il lâcha une bordée de jurons particulièrement créative.

« Vous vous sentez mieux, professeur ? » demanda Hermione sur un ton innocent depuis sa position entre les cuisses de Rogue. Les petites bouffées d'air qu'elle produisit en parlant lui arrachèrent un frisson. « Hmm, je crois que vous avez encore besoin d'un peu d'attention. »

Rogue fut très content que la jeune fille ait pris sa décision sans lui demander son avis, vu que sa capacité à vocaliser des sons articulés était soudainement partie en vacances.

Hermione, qui avait toujours aimé expérimenter, se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais et attrapa fermement le sexe de Rogue pour le guider à ses lèvres.

Malheureusement, elle ne réalisa pas que le petit geignement aigu que poussa le professeur à ce moment là était le signal qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'écarter, et le soudain jet de sperme l'atteignit sur les lèvres et le bout du nez. Elle releva la tête pour jeter un regard incrédule à Rogue, qui pour sa part avait viré au rouge pivoine et faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Mais... » commença Hermione, qui de toute évidence avait espéré une autre issue à l'entrevue. Sa seconde d'hésitation fut tout ce dont avait besoin Rogue pour reprendre contenance.

« Miss Granger, pardonnez-moi mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. » Puis, calmement mais avec une rapidité fulgurante, Rogue sortit sa baguette et s'exclama « Oubliette ! ». Il profita de ce qu'Hermione avait l'air complètement ailleurs pour ranger son pénis redevenu mou dans son pantalon, renfiler sa robe noire et nettoyer le visage de la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette. Puis, d'une voix ferme, il dit :

« Ecoutez-moi bien, la potion que vous avez avalée avait été mal préparée et vous a rendue malade et désorientée. Je viens de vous administrer l'antidote. Maintenant vous allez retourner à votre salle commune et expliquer ceci à quiconque vous pose des questions. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine, l'air déjà un peu moins absent.

« Bien. Maintenant dehors. »

« Oui, monsieur. » La jeune femme repartit en titubant légèrement et referma la porte derrière elle. Rogue se laissa tomber dans sa chaise de travail avec un soupir, et fit venir d'un mouvement du poignet la bouteille d'Ogden qu'il gardait cachée dans un placard au cas où.

Il devrait peut-être songer à la retraite...


	12. Divagations maraîchères

Attention, ceci est le produit des divagations d'un esprit malade. Un jour que je m'ennuyais j'ai commencé à me demander quels fruits et/ou légumes correspondraient le mieux aux personnages du fandom HP. Ca a donné ça. A noter que certaines définitions sont fortement teintées par la personnalité qu'a le personnage sur papotus_sempra, la communauté épistolaire qu'elle est bien, et pas seulement par le canon.

* * *

Divagations Maraîchères (publié sur mon livejournal personnel)

* * *

Dudley Dursley est une citrouille. Dehors, c'est gros, lourd, ça a une forme bizarre avec plein de bourrelets et ça prend de la place pour rien. Dedans c'est mou, plein de sucre et creux.

Hagrid est un kiwi. Sous un dehors poilu, rêche et avec une couleur marron qui suscite des doutes sur son hygiène, en fait dedans il est doux comme tout et excellent pour la santé et le moral.

Snape est une grenade. Dehors il est dur comme du bois, bosselé, un peu tordu, parfois jaunâtre, et on se fait chier comme c'est pas permis pour l'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais dedans il est plein de petites gemmes délicieuses.

Remus est une pomme, une canadienne. L'air rustique, avec une vilaine couleur tristounette gris-marron fatiguée, quand on croque dedans on tombe sur un vrai délice, à la fois sucré et acide. Sans compter que c'est très résistant aux chocs et au temps.

Rita Skeeter est un brugnon. Un dehors lisse, coloré, attirant comme un piège à mouches, même l'odeur donne envie. Mais croquez dedans et ça gicle, ça dégouline et on est collant de partout. La sensation poisseuse est très dure à enlever, et pour peu qu'on croque avec trop de confiance on tombe sur le noyau et on se pète les dents.

Trelawney est une mangue. Si on la chope pile le jour où elle est mûre, c'est un vrai petit miracle. N'importe quel autre jour elle est soit trop acide soit toute molle, et franchement dégueu.

Hermione est de la marmite. La marmite est une pâte grisâtre que les Britanniques utilisent en gros comme du Nutella, sauf que c'est à base de levain et non de noisette. Elle a un extérieur pas super avenant, à moins de faire d'énormes efforts, et niveau goût il faut un vrai temps d'adaptation. En général la première fois on jure en hurlant de ne plus jamais y retoucher, mais quand on s'y est fait, on ne peut plus s'en passer.

Peeves, comme l'a si bien dit Zaza, est du chou de Bruxelles. Il sème une odeur atroce partout où il passe, personne ne peut le supporter, et quand on a réussi à en avaler un et qu'on se croit débarrassé, on s'aperçoit qu'il en reste toute une assiette.

Albus est une tomate séchée au soleil. C'est tout fripé et plein de couleur, ça apporte de la bonne humeur et du soleil dans tous les plats, cuits ou crus, et ça a un bon petit goût à la fois fort, subtil et doux. C'est l'ingrédient qu'on a envie de mettre dans tout tellement il met de bon poil. Plein de peps, et on sent bien que dans sa jeunesse il a fait une sacré belle tomate.

Luna est une canneberge. Cranberry, quoi. Dans nos contrées, la première fois qu'on y est confrontés, on se dit 'mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin'. On y goûte et on a du mal à savoir quoi en penser. Mais en fin de compte on se met très vite à l'aimer, et elle est excellente pour la santé. Elle nous aide à rester jeunes.

Voldemort est du laurier rose. C'est joli, ça sent bon, ça fait de belles fleurs, c'est attirant comme tout. Ca l'air de pouvoir se manger, même. Sauf que croquer dedans est une très très grosse erreur. Le laurier est un aromate, le laurier rose est un poison. Tout comme un sorcier puissant peut être un Dumbledore ou un Voldemort. Ceux qui suivent Dumbledore ont bon goût, ceux qui suivent Voldemort meurent.

Ollivander est une moule. Son aspect physique me met tout de suite mal à l'aise, et il faut du courage pour aller mettre ça dans sa bouche. Mais en fin de compte il se marie avec plein de choses, est très utile, et a bon goût. Même si le fait demeure que son aspect me donne la chair de poule.

Seamus est un ragoût : solide, rustique, parfois un peu lourd. Il n'est pas bien raffiné mais tout le monde l'aime, et quand il est bien fait on ne s'en lasse pas.

Lily est une framboise. Colorée, tour à tour douce ou acide, tout le monde l'aime, et elle est jolie comme un coeur. En plus vous avez vu comment la grosse maman framboise se met devant les plus petites pour éviter que le soleil ne les frappe de plein fouet ? Et puis, Voldemort vous le dira, les framboisiers ça a de vilaines épines.

Sirius est un piment, un piment rouge venu d'une famille de piments verts pour ainsi dire. Il est coloré, fougueux, enthousiaste, festif. Mais à moins d'avoir pris le temps de se bâtir une résistance, il vaut mieux y aller à petites doses. Là, il relève le goût, donne de l'énergie, de la couleur, et c'est la fiesta dans votre bouche. Mais croquez directement dedans et vous aurez juste envie de hurler.

Mc Gonagall est une noix de coco. Elle est drôlement revêche vue de dehors, mais même si on arrive jamais à l'ouvrir (personnellement, la dernière fois ça s'est fini au marteau quand j'ai voulu en ouvrir une) on le sait que dedans c'est tout plein de douceur, de blancheur et de tendresse. C'est un chamallow qui se cache, voilà tout.

Aberforth est un saucisson. Rustique, grossier, parfois vulgaire avec sa forme phallique, et gras avec ça, mais tout le monde adore ça et dès qu'on en met sur la table il part à toute vitesse. Il pète, il rote et il se gratte les couilles, et on en redemande. (cf papotus_sempra)

Rusard est une baie de poivre vert. On ne peut pas nier qu'il ait son utilité. D'ailleurs c'est délicieux grâce à lui, la sauce au poivre. Mais si on tombe droit sur lui au mauvais moment, on le regrette très très vite. Et il a une apparence somme toute tristounette en plus.

Neville est un litchi. C'est tout rond, tout rose, recouvert de duvet tout doux, ça ressemblerait presque à un Pokemon et on a toutes les peines du monde à le prendre au sérieux. Mais quand on l'épluche il est plus ferme qu'il n'en a l'air, et il sert à plein de choses : à croquer, dans des gâteaux, des cocktails. Il sait s'adapter aux situations exigentes. Mais tout en restant un peu rose, et ça on adore.

Theodore, pour dire ça simplement, est un navet. Parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à décider si je l'aime ou pas. Il a fait du mal au litchi, le salaud. (cf papotus_sempra)

Et enfin, Drago est une meringue. C'est beau, tout blanc, tout lisse, tentant comme pas deux, mais en fin de compte pour le prix que ça coûte c'est surtout de l'air. Et puis ça gave vite.


	13. C'est moi qui ai écrit ça ?

**Titre** : Faune magique des rives du Congo et autres curiosités (c'est moi où ce titre est affreusement long ?)**  
**Ecrit en réponse au défi du Festival Kink Size sur la communauté LJ le_snackbar lancé par **archea2**, qui voulait du roleplay et une fessée (the things I do for you...). C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que j'écris du lemon, et la première que je dépasse le R. Suis sous le choc.  
**Pairing** : snack  
**Rating** : **NC17**  
**Nombre de mots ********: **1800 et des brouettes

* * *

FAUNE MAGIQUE DES RIVES DU CONGO ET AUTRES CURIOSITÉS

Severus avait une habitude que Sirius n'avait jamais osé avouer qu'il adorait. A chaque fois ou presque qu'il passait à côté de lui, lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, il laissait tomber une petite claque appréciative sur ses fesses.

Au début, Sirius avait trouvé ça amusant, et flatteur. Après quelques temps, il avait commencé à trouver ça excitant. De plus en plus excitant. Jusqu'à ce que maintenant, il trouve ça obsédant.

Il commença à s'arranger pour croiser Severus plus souvent, pour provoquer ces petits moments. Puis il fit tout pour se montrer agaçant, énervant, horripilant, pour que la claque tombe plus fort et produise ce bruit sec qu'il aimait tant. Il en fit tellement que Severus finit par s'en rendre compte.

« Tu cherches à ce que je te balance sur mes genoux et que je te colle une fessée ou quoi ? » aboya t-il un matin dans leur cuisine, à bout de nerfs. Il n'avait pas lancé la pique sérieusement, mais Sirius vira néanmoins au rouge pivoine. Se tasser et marmonner n'étant pas une attitude digne d'un Black, il se redressa, releva la tête bien haut et, toujours cramoisi, déclara :

« Peut-être bien. »

Severus était en train d'amener une tasse de café à sa bouche au moment où il avait prononcé la phrase. La tasse arrêta net son ascension et resta en suspens. Severus dévisagea longuement Sirius, le visage impassible, les yeux noirs. Après une longue minute, il parvint à produire un son.

« Tu es sérieux. »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'était pas une question. »

« Je sais. »

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Sirius fit de son mieux pour paniquer en silence. Fantasmer de se faire frapper ne pouvait pas être normal. Au pire, être excité par l'idée de mettre une fessée à quelqu'un d'autre devait pouvoir se tolérer, mais l'inverse ? C'était juste tordu. La nouvelle était officielle : Sirius Black est un tordu. Et Severus avait assez dû gérer de tordus comme ça dans sa vie pour ne pas vouloir s'embarrasser de lui en plus, au début il allait rire, mais ensuite il prendrait ses distances, peu à peu, jusqu'à cesser de venir complètement, et Sirius se retrouverait tout seul, encore, et... Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par une voix basse et onctueuse.

« On devrait pouvoir s'arranger. »

Sirius, qui choisit ce moment pour se rendre compte qu'il avait baissé la tête, la releva brusquement et posa sur Severus un regard incrédule.

« S'arranger ? »

« Oui. Tu as un fantasme, parfait. Mais si je t'aide à le réaliser, il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi en échange... »

« Je ne suis pas du tout certain de ce que je dois penser de ça, » déclara Sirius en vérifiant que son ancienne chemise d'uniforme lui allait toujours. Les épaules étaient un peu serrées, les manches légèrement trop courtes, mais ce n'était rien qui ne puisse se corriger en un coup de baguette.

« Pas la peine de te fatiguer, Black, je suis parfaitement conscient que penser n'est pas ton fort. »

« Ah ah. Mais c'est qu'il est drôle ce matin, tu as trempé un clown dans ton café ? »

« Boucle-là et enfile ça, » répliqua Snape en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui tendant un pantalon noir.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ton ultime fantasme soit l'uniforme de tes propres élèves. Les jambes sont un peu courtes, non ? »

« On les rallongera. Et ne prétends pas connaître les motivations de mes désirs alors que tu ne connais même pas celles des tiens. »

« C'est faux ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi. »

Silence. Puis : « Va te faire foutre. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus.

« Donc, reprenons. » Snape leva un docte doigt, et même si Sirius ne comprenait pas trop le fantasme de l'élève, il comprit à cet instant parfaitement celui du professeur. « A la fin de ma journée de travail, je ferme le bureau et je t'attends. J'ouvre la cheminette, et tu arrives avec l'uniforme, en ayant bien entendu vérifié que le répondeur était allumé à la maison pour ne pas qu'un Lupin inquiet débarque ici en te voyant sorti. »

« Ca ne manque pas un peu de spontanéité, de tout répéter avant ? »

« Tu préfères tout annuler ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien, alors tu la boucles et tu fais ce que je te dis. » Le ton autoritaire envoya une flopée de papillons tout droit dans l'estomac de Sirius. « Donc, tu viens avec l'uniforme, et tu te présentes. »

« Et après ? » demanda Sirius sur un ton de révérence sarcastique. Snape lui répondit par un regard brûlant, et un étrange sourire en coin étira ses lèvres fines.

« Après nous aviserons. »

Sirius frissonna et eut un sourire radieux.

Sirius eut à peine le temps de poser un pied en dehors de la cheminée, robe noire avec l'écusson de Gryffondor encore maculée de suie et cheveux -rendus temporairement courts par un sort- en bataille, que déjà une voix menaçante lui lançait d'un ton venimeux :

« Vous êtes en retard pour votre retenue, Black. »

Sirius fit de son mieux pour ne pas afficher un grand sourire salace, croisa les mains dans son dos et baissa la tête. « Désolé professeur. Je ne le ferai plus. » Il se risqua à lever brièvement le regard et vit Severus se lever de derrière son bureau, les yeux brillants et les pommettes déjà rougies.

« Cette attitude déplorable n'a que trop duré, Mr Black. Puisque de toute évidence les retenues ordinaires ne suffisent pas à vous mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, je me vois forcé de prendre d'autres mesures. » Sirius écouta le discours délivré d'une voix de velours, et se sentit tout à fait dans le rôle de l'adolescent lorsque, déjà !, il sentit son sexe durcir.

Les yeux toujours au sol, il entendait le claquement sec des pas sur le sol, la respiration de Severus, plus laborieuse que de coutume, le léger froissement des plis de sa robe de travail. Tout ceci ne faisait que pousser encore plus haut son taux d'adrénaline, et lorsque le professeur glapit son nom comme un claquement de fouet, il ne put retenir un sursaut.

« Black ! Vous êtes ici pour être _puni_. Effacez-moi immédiatement ce sourire répugnant de votre visage. »

Sirius tenta, sans grand succès, de s'exécuter, et murmura un « Oui, monsieur, » porteur un enthousiasme qui aurait été hautement suspect s'il avait vraiment été un élève. Les coins de la bouche de Severus tressautèrent un instant.

« Devant le bureau, Black. Dos à moi. Plus vite que ça. » Sirius, maintenant ouvertement frétillant, s'exécuta sans se faire prier. « Mains à plat sur le plateau. » Ces mots, glissés à son oreille d'une voix suave, formaient un contraste délicieusement frappant avec la brutalité première de Severus. La caresse après la gifle. Sirius frémit.

« Votre comportement, » Une main glisse autour de la taille de Sirius. « Est un parfait exemple d'impertinence et d'irrespect. » La main trouva la boucle de sa ceinture, et commença à la détacher. « En conséquence, votre punition, » Le pantalon était maintenant ouvert, et des doigts agiles le faisaient glisser le long de ses cuisses. « Se doit d'être également exemplaire. » La main, tout à l'heure si patiente, baissa brutalement le caleçon de Sirius, révélant deux fesses pâles, lisses et joufflues. La fraîcheur de l'air du soir les recouvrit promptement de chair de poule, et Sirius entendit Severus expirer bruyamment par le nez.

« Si vous persistez à vous comporter en enfant, » La voix de Severus était tout près, juste derrière lui, mais toujours hors de son champ de vision, ce qui n'était pas sans susciter une certaine paranoïa. « Vous serez puni comme un enfant. » Puis le plat de la main du professeur s'abattit sur les fesses de Sirius avec un claquement sec.

Ce dernier sursauta, parvint de justesse à retenir une exclamation de douleur (avait-il vraiment besoin d'y aller aussi fort ?) et prit un instant pour se demander quel genre d'enfance Severus avait eu exactement.

La respiration de Severus se bloqua une seconde alors qu'il contemplait la trace rouge imprimée de sa main sur la peau. Elle ressortait de manière choquante, presque obscène, malgré le peu d'éclairage, et il la caressa du bout des doigts avec un mélange de stupéfaction, d'émerveillement et de honte. Lorsque Sirius commença à tourner la tête pour le regarder, une seconde claque tomba sans ménagement.

« Il me semble vous avoir dit de rester dos à moi. »

Sirius, le souffle court, prit une minute avant de parvenir à répondre. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Vous vous retournerez quand je vous le dirai. » Un troisième coup tomba.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Bien. » L'obéissance de Sirius fut récompensée par une nouvelle caresse, plus longue, plus vagabonde. Ce dernier, de son côté, était assez perdu. Ses mains avaient glissé vers l'avant jusqu'à agripper le rebord du bureau, le pantalon autour de ses chevilles l'empêchait d'ouvrir les jambes aussi largement qu'il l'aurait voulu et son équilibre s'en trouvait précaire, garder la même position penchée plusieurs minutes d'affilée allait ruiner son dos, et la peau de ses fesses étaient déjà en feu.

Bien entendu, tous ces petits désagréments pâlissaient devant le fait que son sexe n'avait plus connu une telle vigueur depuis l'adolescence, et s'il se cramponnait de la sorte au bureau c'était également pour essayer de se contenir et ne pas laisser ses mains aller le soulager. Chaque nouvelle claque le persuadait un peu plus qu'il était à un cheveux de battre son record de vitesse de manière très humiliante.

Le manège se prolongea plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius craque et pousse de petits « Ah ! » à chaque nouveau coup, et que la main de Severus fatigue et devienne douloureuse.

Sirius, hors d'haleine, perdit toute contenance et se mit à supplier. Severus, pour une fois décidé à se montrer serviable, passa un bras autour des hanches de son amant et se saisit de lui, tout en ouvrant frénétiquement son pantalon de l'autre main. Il plaqua ses hanches dénudées contre le postérieur meurtri de Sirius -qui laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur avant de gémir bruyamment- et la suite ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon de grognements, de grincements de meubles et de cris de jouissance étouffés au creu d'un coude, à la naissance d'une épaule.

Il y eut un long silence, troublé seulement par deux respirations laborieuses.

« La vache, » déclara Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire, » répondit Severus, toujours drapé sur son dos.

Nouveau silence.

« Dis, professeur, tu commences à te faire lourd. »

Severus ne s'excusa pas mais, s'appuyant d'une main sur le bureau, se redressa. Sirius se déplia, et jeta un coup d'oeil gêné à un livre tout proche.

« C'est précieux _Faune magique des rives du Congo_ ? »

« Horriblement. »

« Ah. J'ai fait une tache dessus. »

Severus, preuve de son extrême relaxation, ne bondit pas en hurlant. « Je m'en occuperai demain. »

« Demain ? »

« Oui. Là, on rentre à la maison. Il nous faut une douche. Et peut-être une crème contre les bleus. »

Sirius hocha la tête se baissa pour remonter ses vêtements. La manoeuvre confirma ses soupçons : il est parfaitement impossible de se trouver dans quelque circonstance que ce soit avec le caleçon autour des chevilles et laissant dépasser des chaussettes rouges sans y laisser au moins une partie de sa dignité. Boh, tant pis.

En se rendant à la cheminée, il passa devant Severus. Sur une impulsion, il lâcha une petite tape sur ses fesses avec un sourire canaille. Il eut juste le temps de voir la lueur d'intérêt surpris dans son regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.


End file.
